


压寨夫人/肖战/all战/all小凡/双性

by jdnszdz



Category: zhangxiaofan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Kudos: 96





	压寨夫人/肖战/all战/all小凡/双性

村里李家有了喜事，李家大闺女金花今日出嫁了，迎亲队从村头敲锣打鼓吹拉弹唱一路来到村尾，大路边站满了看热闹的村民，小孩子们跟在队伍后边来回打闹。  
张小凡捧着一篮脏衣服走出院子，乡下娱乐少，看人家结亲也是难得的大事，张小凡把衣篮子放在干净的角落，一路小跑钻进人堆里。  
“诶呀，谁呀？”四叔被挤得一个趔趄。  
“四叔，是我。”张小凡低头说。他生得清秀，多年操持农活的辛劳给他小小的脸蛋蒙上了一层健康的小麦色，蜜一样的皮肤上撒了些小雀斑，衬着圆碌碌的大眼睛和憨厚的笑容，颇有些惹人疼爱的气质。四叔笑了笑，侧身给他让了半个位置出来。  
迎亲队渐渐走到了面前，唢呐和锣声混在一起刺得耳朵生疼，小凡却不觉得讨厌，他激动得小幅度蹦起来，活像只兔子。迎亲队后面就跟着新娘乘的轿子。喜轿通体朱红，帘子上用金线绣了龙凤呈祥的样式，随着轿夫整齐的步子，几十个穗子齐刷刷地摇摆，甚是好看，小凡难得见一回这样漂亮的东西，看得都呆了。  
“诶呦，小凡，你看看你那样！没出息！”四叔点着他脑袋笑他。“村里快三十还不结亲的男丁，就剩你咯！还不让张媒婆帮你张罗张罗，什么时候才能用这样好看的轿子把自己婆娘接回去呀！光羡慕别人有啥用？”  
张小凡捂住自己的脑袋，他不乐意地撇撇嘴，笑容一下子就没了。他抽回身，默默回到院子里捡起篮子洗衣服去。  
其实也不是因为家穷，张小凡虽然父母双亡，孤身一人，但从小无依无靠的生活也让他练就了一身好手艺和勤劳的性子，二十多年来养鸡抓鱼，间或编些小篮子拿去镇上卖，也为自己攒了不少积蓄。要不是身子有问题，下面多了个那玩意儿，他早就娶了亲，老婆孩子热炕头了。  
村里人都去看热闹了，河水边上只有张小凡一人。他倒是落得清净，把衣服铺在河滩上仔细地洗着，正搓得起劲，忽然听见身后山坡上传来轰鸣的马蹄声，这阵仗听起来可真不小啊，小凡吓得一回头，却见从山腰上狂奔下来十几个骑马的壮汉，个个身材魁梧面相凶狠，手里捏着形形色色的武器，马背上挂了好些个鼓囊囊的布口袋。  
糟糕！不会是遇上山贼了吧！小凡本就不是胆大之徒，这一下子把他吓呆住了，一时间不知道该往哪躲。可想躲也来不及了，那一队风风火火的人马直冲他跑来，震耳欲聋的马蹄声还带着扬起的层层沙土。小凡忘记了自己手里的衣服，一屁股跌坐在浅水里。  
那为首的几个人骑在马上，高高在上地俯视张小凡，其中一个举着大砍刀，满脸虬髯的大汉居然放声大笑起来。  
“哈！这小子看见我们兄弟伙，吓得腿都软了！”  
那些男人应和他，也稀稀拉拉地嘲笑张小凡。小凡委屈又害怕，缩成一团不敢动。  
“你……你们是谁啊？”  
虬髯壮汉嗤笑一声，看向一边始终不发一言的男人。“老大，这小子怎么处理？要我说啊，就把他了结了！”  
张小凡闻言一哆嗦，浑身冰凉，只恨自己怎么不去婚宴上吃席，一个人跑到这里来洗衣服，年纪轻轻就要交代在这里了！他小心翼翼地看向那个“老大”，见他面沉似水，鹰一般尖锐的眼睛在自己身上来回扫荡许久，又看向一边散落的湿衣服。  
“你会做饭吗？”他低沉地问。  
“会……我做饭还挺好的，村里人都夸好吃……”张小凡低下头，小声回答。  
那老大翻身下马，直冲小凡走来，本来魁梧的身材就极具压迫力，他右手还朝腰间探去，张小凡以为他要抽刀砍人，吓得用湿漉漉的手捂住脸呜咽，险些哭了出来。  
“傻子，把手放下来。”男人一巴掌拍他脑袋上。  
一个麻布口袋套下来，张小凡啥都看不见了，但还隐隐约约听见那些男人笑他胆小。他麻木地任由别人给他捆了手，被抱上了马，感觉身后一个坚实宽厚的身子贴了上来。  
“老大！咋不把这小子直接甩在马上，你还搂着他坐，跟抢了个大闺女似的！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”那虬髯壮汉的笑声隔着布口袋也听得清清楚楚。  
张小凡在黑暗里咬紧嘴唇，身后的男人一笑就带起胸腔的颤动，震得小凡后背发麻，看不见的情况下连这感受都放大了。张小凡知道自己是被山贼拐了，可受他们的欺辱也总比丢了命好吧，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，委屈得不行。  
从小到大没骑过马，张小凡觉得自己的屁股硌得直生疼，他掌握不了平衡，在马上东倒西歪，全靠身后男人的一双铁臂支撑着。甚至有时候一颠簸，张小凡的脑袋就整个撞在男人的下巴上，他怕得要死，在布口袋里瓮声瓮气地道歉，那男的也不生气也不说话。

一路不知道走了多远，张小凡被男人拽下马，跌跌撞撞地被揪着朝前走，他感觉脚下的路不太平整，周围鸟叫声虫鸣声不绝于耳，知道自己是被抓到山贼老窝了。  
“哎呦！”张小凡听见男人踹开一扇房门，他被整个摔在地上。头上布口袋唰的一声扯开了，突如其来的光亮让他差点睁不开眼睛。他看见那男人背光站着，像一座山似的来回晃悠。  
“我觉得，你应该知道现在是个什么情况。我们这的厨子，昨天想溜下山，自找没趣，现在尸体还在寨子门口。你最好别想太多，毕竟你这身子板，我看你想跑出这扇门都费力。”  
他蹲下身来盯着张小凡，一双压眼的浓眉更显得凶神恶煞：“你小子说自己做饭还不错，最好是真话。”  
张小凡吓得直哆嗦，他圆乎乎的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，双手紧紧抱住自己。山贼头子看了，居然觉得有些可怜。  
那山贼头子站起身来打量了张小凡几眼，转身出了门，再回来时手里多了一条裤子。他把裤子扔到小凡身上。  
“换了，就去做饭去。”  
哪知道张小凡把裤子拽在手里迟迟不肯动，他一双不大的手把那布料捏得皱皱巴巴，却怎么也不愿意在男人面前脱下自己被河水湿透的脏裤子。  
“求求你，出去一下吧，我自己换。”小凡涨红了脸不敢抬头看他，嗫嚅道。  
没想到男人来了兴致，他用手指搓了搓下巴，眯起眼睛仔细审视起来。  
“怎么？我看你长得挺清秀，难不成其实是个男人婆？”  
张小凡听他这样一说，气得直喘气，但自己手无缚鸡之力也不敢反抗，只是坐那一动也不动，祈求男人放过自己。  
怎料到那男的脾气真大，一步冲上来就要扒他裤子，张小凡哪里会想到有这样一招，连忙伸手推拒，慌乱地拽住自己的裤头，双脚急得乱蹬。  
“放开我！放开我！”他尖叫起来。  
突然一寸冰凉的东西贴到自己脖子上，张小凡一怔，反应过来那是匕首尖。他瞬间收住了声音，像小奶狗一样脸皱成一团，呜呜呜地小声哭。张小凡收回手不敢再有动作，裤子次啦一声，被男人撕坏了，不曾经受风吹日晒的屁股和大腿被风一吹，白嫩的皮肤上浮起小小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他感到男人粗糙的大手在自己腿上摸了一把。  
“还挺有肉嘛。”男人凑在张小凡耳边调笑，看见那小耳朵瞬间红得要熟了。  
裤子被整个扒了下来，张小凡捂住自己的脸，紧紧夹住双腿，恨不得把自己缩成一个球。但男人并没有放过他，两只大手按住张小凡的膝盖，随着张小凡呜呜咽咽的求饶声，把他像一个柔白的大蚌壳一样用力掰开了。  
“呜呜呜……求你了，放过我吧……”  
张小凡心如死灰。  
男人顶着那私密之地沉默了一会儿：“你这身子不男不女，怪不得不想给我看呢。”  
张小凡哭得更厉害了，他从小身子不正常，阳具下面长了个女穴，就是因为这个，他才一直不敢娶妻生子。本想着带着这秘密直到自己入土，没想到一失足成千古恨，现在沦落到被人羞辱的地步。  
张小凡未经人事的女穴小小的泛着桃红色，只有一线，上面还闪着些的水光，在男人炙热的视线下轻轻收缩，煞是可爱。  
“那你长奶子了吗？”男人问道。  
“……没有……”  
可男人似乎不信，硬是把他的上衣也扒了个精光。  
张小凡光溜溜地躺在不太干净的地上，因为身子的缘故他总是穿得很严实，身上有务农带来的结实线条，却没有被阳光荼毒，白嫩纤细很是漂亮。他确实没有奶子，却有两颗很大的艳红色乳晕，乍一看仿佛是哺乳妇女。  
男人在他的小乳头上揪了一把，听见张小凡带着哭腔哼唧了一声，很是满足。  
“你不用当厨子了。”  
张小凡听他这样一说，以为放过了自己，开心地放下捂住脸的手，却看见男人正对着自己大敞的双腿脱裤子。  
“你要干什么？”他惊慌地支起身想朝后退，被男人抓住纤细的脚踝拖了回去。男人掏出自己硕大的阳具撸了几下，像棍子一样拍打在张小凡的女穴上。他感到十分耻辱，可又隐约夹杂着一丝爽快。  
“求求你，放过我吧，我是男的呀！”  
“你这算哪门子的男人，你这身子，天生就是要给我艹的！”  
男人恶狠狠地把东西塞进去，处女穴紧得像劈开了一座山一样，张小凡痛得尖叫起来，本来扎得整整齐齐的发髻都散乱了一地，泪水顺着小小的脸颊淌进了头发里。  
“好痛啊，求求你了！不要了！好痛呜呜呜……”  
但毕竟张小凡已经快30岁了，处女膜已经随时间退化了不少，男人没有操干多久就感觉里面渐渐变得润滑起来，知道是出水了。他一边挺腰一边轻轻逗弄张小凡的奶子，果然，没一会儿张小凡的叫声就变了调。  
“啊～”张小凡感觉自己的身体怪怪的，发出的声音也羞耻得不得了，他双腿无力地盘在男人腰上，身体里却有个地方让他失去了控制。张小凡连忙捂住嘴，不想再发出羞人的叫声。  
男人扯下他的手：“不准捂，给我叫，叫得不好听老子一刀捅死你！”  
张小凡吓得一哆嗦，也不敢用牙齿去咬嘴唇了，他微微张开肉乎乎的嘴唇，未经人事的身子对于娇喘不得要领，发出的都是最青涩的叫声。  
男人把他的双手按在脑袋两侧，宽阔的身体笼罩在上方，在张小凡身上盖下了大片的阴影。  
“说，是什么东西在干你？”  
“是……是那个……”  
“那个是什么？我听不懂！”男人恶狠狠地逼问。张小凡的眼泪止不住地流。  
“那个……就是你的……”他停顿了好久才继续说“你的……几把……啊！”  
山贼头子用力顶进去，张小凡婉转的叫声都变了调。  
“我的背好疼啊，求求你放过我吧……呜呜呜”  
男人这才想起来张小凡躺在硬石板地上，身下只垫了几层薄薄的衣服，恐怕背硌得都破了皮了。他一把将小凡捞起来抱在怀里，粗长的几把在身体里变了角度，干得更深了，张小凡爽得悠长地淫叫了一声。  
“你这处女已经被我操成荡妇了，小批爽不爽？”男人舔着他的耳朵说，张小凡只是娇喘，不敢回答。他没想到自己会这么舒服，他贪恋地抱着男人粗壮的脖子，耳朵里听见噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声，从脸上一路红到了胸膛。  
张小凡迷迷糊糊地眯缝眼睛，突然发现房门不知道何时打开了，门外站着两个大汉正在津津有味地围观活春宫，恐怕已经看了好一会儿。小凡惊叫一声，羞得整个人埋在男人肩膀上。  
那俩人被发现了也不躲，反而大摇大摆地走进屋来，一边走一边脱裤子，土匪头子回头看了一眼。  
“老大，这男的也能操吗？”  
“下面只能我操，你们要弄就弄嘴吧。”  
张小凡刚刚干涸的眼泪又淌了下来，这些男人真是畜牲，怎么可以这样对待他呢？土匪头子也不管他一张小脸哭得皱巴巴的，抽出几把把他转了个身，从后面插了进去，还不等张小凡叫出声来俩个男人就抓住自己的几把直往他脸上凑。  
毕竟只有一张嘴，几把轮换着朝张小凡的嘴里抽插，另一个男人就用几把蹭小凡光滑的脸蛋和小奶子，射得他脸上身上脏兮兮的全是混浊液体。  
那土匪头子抱着张小凡的胸部用力操干，操得张小凡一声尖叫，批里喷出一大股水来，身体剧烈抽搐险些从男人怀里滑下去。  
“操！这小子怎么尿了！”旁边一个壮汉看得呆了，几把又硬了起来。  
“你们懂个屁！滚！”土匪头子把张小凡搂在怀里，不让那些男人朝他身下看。他们吃了瘪，立马提起裤子做鸟兽散。  
张小凡一边哭一边用手去抹自己脸上的男精，睫毛和嘴都被糊住了，可怜兮兮的睁不开眼。刚刚高潮的身体还软得像水，他没力气，只能缩在土匪头子的胸膛里。  
“可以放我回家吗，呜呜，我……你们弄也弄够了，就放了我吧……”张小凡抬起泪眼，小心翼翼地看着土匪头子坚毅的脸庞。  
那人笑了笑，两个指头伸进张小凡还流淌着男精和淫水的批里搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
“你想走，可我舍不得你这批啊。”


End file.
